


✭randy cυnnιngнaм х reader oneѕнoтѕ✭

by Lone_Loser



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fanfiction, Freeform, Gen, M/M, Oneshot, RC9GN - Freeform, Short Story, creative writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8060884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Loser/pseuds/Lone_Loser
Summary: ❤︎I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best.-Marilyn Monroe❤︎





	1. Quick intro

  
❦Hello everyone, the name's Apryl! Okay, so, welcome to my Randy Cunningham X reader story. So, instead of having a super long introduction, I will just write a list of things you need to know!❦

➻I will try to update every Monday.

➻I will do some lime, but I will not do lemons on this book.

➻I will sometimes take request, but it is a very small possibility.

❦So yeah! That's just about everything! Tune in this Monday to read the first one-shot!❦

Goodbye♚

 


	2. ☂︎Lucky Umbrella☂︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy looses his umbrella, so reader offers to share.

The rain poured down with a taunting force, teasing the people who have forgotten their umbrellas and were forced to succumb to the rains power. You, luckily, we're not one of those poor souls. Honestly, you had no idea about the rain storm that was predicted, but you managed to find an umbrella that was long forgotten in your messy backpack. It was amazing, everything that your backpack held secret for all these years, you even found a paper back from second grade!

Balancing your umbrella in one hand, you began adjusting your jacket so it would protect you from the unyielding wind. You really needed to begin looking at the weather station every morning, your thin jacket was doing nothing to block the wind!

You were surprised with how well your umbrella worked, especially considering the condition it was in when you found it. The button that opened the umbrella refused to work, and one of the metal structures for it was snapped in two. You smiled up at the floral parasol, and zipped up your jacket. You were really lucky to find it, that's why it's your lucky umbrella!

Bracing yourself, you continued to force yourself down the street, but you quickly ceased your steps when a red umbrella flew past you. You quirked an eyebrow at the fleeting umbrella, bless the poor kid who lost their protection from the rainstorm. You sighed, hoping that the same fate would not fall upon your umbrella. You turned around and began walking, maybe you could stop at that cafe you liked! Smiling, you turned your gaze from the ground so you can read the signs of the passing buildings, but instead you spotted silhouette that was running in the same direction as the runaway umbrella.

Before they were able to pass you, you seized their arm. Seeing them in the light of of the store you were able to identify them as a student who was in a few of your classes. "Cunningham?" you looked over his soaked body, "Was that your umbrella that flew away?" He only replied with a sigh.

"Yeah, and it was a new one too..." He gripped his arm and stared at the ground. Randy looked up at you when the rain suddenly ceased; your umbrella was now hovering over him as well.

"I'm awfully sorry about that, but you can share mine with me!" You cheerfully stated, tilting your head to the side.

"It's fine."

"No," you persisted, "I insist!" Randy sat there, thinking about it before he decided to give it a go.

"Okay fine, that's really Bruce of you." Randy gripped the pole of the parasol, his hand almost brushing against your own.

"It's no big deal! Just lead the way!" Randy began walking, and you just followed along. An awkward silence enveloped you guys as you listened to the rain land on the umbrella.

"Don't we have science together?" Randy asked, attempting to snap the quiet.

"Actually, yes," you looked up at him, "we also have math and art! You know, you may not be the best at some classes, but you have a knack for math!" You blushed when you realized how creepy that must have sounded.

"What the juice?" Randy muttered to himself before speaking up, " how do you know that, umm, (your name)?"

"I am usually called to turn in the papers," you looked at the ground, "it is rather hard not to peek at the other students' scores." Randy chuckled.

"That's so wonk you peeper!" You giggled.

"At least I don't go to school games with nothing but a speedo and body paint!" An embarrassed blush formed on Randy's cheeks. So you were there when that happened huh?

"That was one time!" You and Randy grinned at each other before you pointed towards a small bistro.

"Wanna hurry and get some bubble tea? My aunt owns this cafe so she might give us some for free!"

"Really?!" Randy grinned, "let's go!" Randy pushed open the door of the cafe for you. He waited for you to enter for coming in himself.

"Hello aunt (aunts name)!" You cheered, closing your umbrella. You turned to Randy, and smiled, "you can sit anywhere you please Cunningham!"

"I'll be out in a second!" She yelled back from the kitchen.

"Just call me Randy." He smiled before looking around the empty cafe.

"Alright, if you say so Randy!" You walked up to the counter, while Randy just took a seat at a table that was seated by the window.

"(Your name)!" (Aunts name) greeted, walking out to give you a hug, "how is my favorite niece?"

"I'm doing good!" You pulled away from the hug, "slow day huh?"

"Yep, you think with all this rain people would be scurrying to get some shelter!" You just nodded in reply.

"So (aunts name), I was wondering if we can have some bubble tea."

"We?"

"Oh yeah," you gestured to Randy, "my friend and I." (Aunts name) grabbed you by the arm and pulled you closer. She carried a smug grin.

"Oh, I see," she whispered in your ear, "your 'friend'." You rolled your eyes.

"Yep, just a friend." You emphasized the last two words and freed yourself from your aunts grasp.

"Alright," her grin faded to a smirk, "what flavors?"

"Randy!" The teen jumped when you called his name, "what flavor?"

"Strawberry please!" He called back, and waved at your aunt. She nodded in acknowledgment before turning to you.

"I will just have (flavor)." She nodded, and turned to go to the kitchen.

"Your bubble tea will be out in a minute!" She walked off, and you took a seat by Randy. You rested your elbow on the table, and let your head rest in the palm of your hand. You let yourself get lost in the rain.

Ever since you were young you always felt a connection to water, as odd as it sounds. It was not like you were here for free, and you just could not even resist it. No, it was nothing like that. It was just something that would calm you, and just helps you forget about the struggles of everyday life.

You took a deep breath, and closed your eyes. The sound of the rain pounding against glass used to give you headaches when you were younger, but that did not seem to be a problem anymore. Instead it pulled you into a dance like sleep.

"You okay?" Randy snapped you out of your thoughts, "you really were dozing off."

"Sorry," you nervously scratched at your ear, "rain just does that to me, you know?"

"Yeah," Randy nodded, "that happens to me too, I was actually about to fall asleep when you said my name."

"Really?" You chuckled, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine." Randy replied.

"Here's the bubble tea for the cute couple, and it's free!" (Aunts name) placed the cups on the table, and giggled when she saw your blushing faces. You and Randy spoke to deny it, but it just came out as a jumbled up mess. She smiled and sashayed away.

"I'm so sorry about that!" You grabbed your cup and stared at it. You could feel your cheeks, were they as red as they felt? "Let's just go." You stood up, and walked over to grab your umbrella. You stood outside and opened it. You waited for Randy to grab his tea, and stand under the parasol before you walked off.

You and Randy did not speak, or look at each other, after that. Everything was just so awkward now! Luckily the rain began to slowly fade. So, there you were, stuck walking in awkward silence for the next fifteen minutes before you finally reached his home.

"This is my place." He pointed to the pale, yellow house, and you guys began heading to his front door, "thanks for sharing your umbrella," the rain was now just a light drizzle as he said this, "hope it was not too long."

Oh, it'ss quite alright, but I really am sorry about my aunt. I told her how we were just friends, but you know..."

"It's okay, other than that I had fun!"

"That's nice," you looked at his driveway, "I should probably head home!"

"Okay, bye!" Randy waved and closed the door to his home. You could not believe what happened, you just spent a good portion of the day with your crush (like really, why else would you know so many things about him?)! You air pumped before taking your umbrella and opening it, this really was your lucky umbrella!


	3. ❣︎Soul Mate❣︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is colorless until you find your soul mate.

⋮soulmate AU⋮

Everybody in the world was colorless, you were only made of black, gray, white, and any shade that stood by them. Luckily, not everything was monochrome though, the actual world that surrounded you had the privilege of receiving blazing reds, deep aqua blues, and buttery yellows. But let's not forget the soul mates! Those lucky idiots, waving around their love like a banner everyone has to see. Let me explain, you are devoid of color until you've found your soul mate, yet, sadly for some people, they never stumble upon their soul mate. And being totally honest, you never thought you would meet yours too.

Most of the lonleys, which is a name that was so kindly given to the people devoid of color, are rather jealous that the lovelies, the name of those with Soulmates. They are jealous of the fact that they don't only have color, but they have someone to cling to. Their jealousy would drive them to do crazy things, like recently there was a shooting, and three lovelies died. The first two that died were a couple, the man died holding his wife who has already passed, as for the other one, their lover was in the restroom. Because the lover of the last victim did not die he was stained red, it is a common thing that happens when your soul mate dies. It happens to everyone, even when you have not met your soul mate.

Some messed up crap right? Well, you did not really give a flying quack about it, well, the senate at least, as long as you have colors your finest. Like really, why would you want one of those so you can do absolutely everything with them? It is much better to do things on your own than spend twice the amount with a soul mate, really, you could think of a positive reason to be alone. Going to the movies? More popcorn for yourself! Going to a restaurant? More bread sticks, because really, if you are going to Olives of la Garden it's not like you would want to share them. Eating breakfast? No one will judge you for putting too much whipped cream on your hot cocoa. See, life alone is perfect, but still, it was an ashen life.

Your gaze drifted towards the brilliant reds, oranges, and browns that decorated the trees that lined the road station. They daintily shivered in the wind with each breath the crisp autumn air tool. Sometimes they would break off of the branch and they would suddenly become ribbons of yellows and reds as that drifted to the ground. You could not help but wonder, was your hair the same color as the flashy colors that danced in the trees? Or wash your hair a cooler color like black or a deep, cherry red? Who knows, who knows?

Breathing out a sigh you leaned against the bench you sat on, reaching into the pocket of your (dark/light) gray hoodie (you wished it Stayed that awesome color of (favorite color), but rules of life are the rules of life, and everything about you has to be void of color...wonk those rules) you pulled out your McFist phone. You unwound the cord of your earbuds before sliding one of them into your ear. You watched with displeasure as they lost their green pigment. You began scrolling through your McTunes app, looking for a good song to listen to, and after some hunting you decided on Judas by Lady Gaga, who cares about the haters, she was born this way.

As the song began you tapped your foot to the beat, and hummed it to yourself. Music always was something that just seemed to take over your body, and make you do weird dance moves which usually ends up with people running away from you. Hey, a lonely will be a lonely right?

"Please stop that." You turned to look at the voice that commanded you to quit your humming. He was a lonely just like you, but man, he looked like he had a bad day. His spiked hair was a mess, his eyes and cheeks were stained with what you can only assume to be torn, and he was just glaring at the view in front of him. You weren't one to pry, heh, what am I saying, of course you are.

"What the juice happened to you?" You pried, determined to find out just what happened to him. He just turned and gave you a glare that was as cold as his black eyes.

"Why are you so bent on annoying me?" He looked away. You must have set him off, or reminded him of one of his unknown misfortunes because some tears began roosting in the corners of his eyes, waiting for a moment to show themselves more clearly.

You could understand what he has been through, you bet everyone has. There have always been those terrible days for you where it was hard for you to hold in a few tears on the bus. Everyone has bad days like that, but no one can deny lonelys have it worse, at least the lovelies have someone who would comfort them and be there for them.

A frown set into your features as you stared at this boy, "what's your name?" You asked, if you were not going to find out what happened to him you might as well get his name, I mean, you're sitting on a bench with him, that's only the nice thing to do.

Knowing you would not stop bothering him until he told you, he caved, "Randy Cunningham."

"Cool." You scoot towards him a bit, "I'm (first name) (last name)." Randy just nodded and looked down. You could tell Randy still did not feel that good. You reached out to rub his back, but when you hand made contact with him you suddenly felt very warm. It was like the type of embarrassed heat you feel, where originating in your churning stomach them spreads to the rest of your body.

You closed your eyes, surprised by the sudden heat waves. Jerking your hand back you gripped your stomach, which was now aching. 'What the juice just happened?' You wondered as the pain ebbed away. "What the juice?" You heard Randy groan. 'So he felt it too?' The thought ran through your head as you opened your eyes. You looked at Randy, but froze in your spot when you noticed how he had color. Does that mean..? You began scanning your own body, and you were shocked when the colors had painted your body.

"Randy!" You yelled in shock, and turned to see him again, this time he was looking at you with eyes as wide as the moon. Honestly, you expected to meet your lover in a more romantic way, like maybe he would fly in on a Pegasus or something, or he at least would buy you a six pack of chicken nuggets at McCluckers. Even so, you were now a lovely, and you have a boyfriend.

"So..." Randy looked down, a rusty blush spreading across his features. He could not believe this was happening, after all the bad things that happened that day he never knew it would get better.

"Wanna go out to Starbucks or something?" Randy looked back up at you, before smiling a bit.

"Sure!" The two of you stood up and began walking in the direction of the nearest Starbucks as if it was a magnet you were drawn towards, like really, you guys are freaking teenagers of course you will memorize where all the Starbucks are.

You guys spoke a bit more openly while talking, and you guys quickly became comfortable with each other. That was just the 'soul mate magic' they always act like they've known each other for life, even though they just could have met.

Eventually, your hands intertwined with one another, and you guys were giggling and cuddling as you walked down the sidewalk. Other labels would smile at your display of affection, but the dark haired, baton twirling lonely that walked by, she didn't appear to like it so much.


	4. ⊗Tad Too Far⊗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You feel awfully sorry when you go to far.

⚣Reader is male⚣

Norisville was always so beautiful at night, it had always been one of Your favorite sights. You just loved how bright it appeared, with the lights of the city dancing below, as the moon began to climb above the mountains. The bustle of the city could be heard even from your spot on the hillside whenever you were up there. Let's not forget to mention how with the changing of the seasons came the reddening leaves, they blew from the branches above your head, and floated towards the city; it almost seemed like a dream. 

So yeah, it was obviously a place you really enjoyed hanging out, so why not show it to your boyfriend? You pulled your Honda, which your mom said you could use, onto the top of the hill. "Woah," Randy was breathless as he stared into the sea of lights, "this is so Bruce."

You smirked at your boyfriend, and leaned back into your seat. If you were being completely honest, you would explain the many reasons why you despised the slang they used now a days, but Randy seemed to enjoy it, and you don't want to ruin it for him. You always thought it was amazing how two people's opinions over one thing could be so different, if the world could just agree on one thing it would be so much better.

"want to go sit on the hood?" You opened up your Pitt Cola as you asked this, Having come from Gravity Falls you preferred it over most of the soda at Norisville. Aw, it was rather warm from sitting in the car all day.

"Sure." Randy shrugged, and you guys opened your doors. You pulled your jacket closer to your body as the cold wind caressed your back. You could feel the heat from the engine through the hood of the car. You were thankful for how tasty it felt in contrast to the cold wind, "can I have a sip?" Randy extended his hand, hoping to snag your soda.

"Okay." You handed it to him, from your peripheral vision you watched as he gulped down the warm liquid. Randy never seemed to mind when soda was warm, heck, he liked it that way. Whenever you caught him drinking any type of warm soda he would just say it packed punch to the brink. Randy sure was an odd one, like really, he came into a football game with nothing but a Speedo and body paint. Even though you still could not deny how you felt about him.

"Thanks." Randy smiled, and jokingly punched your arm. He held the half full soda can in his hand as he admired the city. Everything was different the bird's eye view of the city, you could not see any of their terrible everyday doings. You could not see the woman getting mugged, you could not see the drunkards tumbling out of clubs, you could not see that pregnant fourteen year old. All the bad things just seemed to be scribbled out the picture.

"Randy," the said boy turned to look at you when you said his name. He snickered when he saw you with a stubborn expression and spread arms, gosh, you reminded him of a child sometimes, "give me kisses." Randy gave you a lopsided smile.

"Fine, a big sob." Randy placed the soda on the bonnet before finding a place in your lap. Randy gave you a quick peck on the lips, and smiled up at you.

"They don't call me a BIG shape for no reason." Your voice was muffled through his now moving lips. Randy snickered at your joke that Randy most defiantly knew was true. You guys have not gone all the way yet, Randy has been just not ready for that, but you guys have sometimes taken showers and baths together. 

One of your hands was rested on the small of his back, the other hung to his neck. They stood still in their positions for a while before they began to adventure through familiar territory. You pulled him closer, and with your chests rubbing against each other each move brought on a new wave of electricity. 

Randy pulled back from you so he could regain his breath, but you did not let him get too far. You found your lips with his, this time with teeth and tongues massaging each other. You could taste the lingering Pitt Cola that stained Randy's mouth, it was something so familiar, yet so unique as it mixed with Randy's saliva. They said the teen gasped as you ground your hips against his. When you did it a second time he pulled away from you so he could let an airy moan out of his mouth.

"No...no." He muttered, not wanting to go to far. You were quick to stop your actions, and you faded at him with a flushed face, both from sheepishness and the previous activities.

"I'm sorry." Your eyebrows drooped as you gave him a sorry state. Man, you felt terrible. You let your instincts kick out how Randy must have felt about the entire thing.

"It's fine, we did not really go over boundaries this time." Randy's voice was quiet as he said this, and it just broke your heart. You wrapped your arms around him and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry." Your voice cracked this time as you screwed your eyes shut. You would never let this happen again, that was a promise you would keep from now until beyond death. You breathed in Randy's scent, and you felt a little bit better as Randy wrapped your arms around you. It was a tad hesitant at first, but it was still better than the first time you went to far.

You guys just sat there and cuddled, and it was more than anything you could have ever wanted. You listened to the whispering of the wind as Randy eventually fell asleep in your arms. You looked out onto the city, Randy fastened under your arm. He was without a doubt better than even the most beautiful of sights.


	5. ◈Deceit and the Pea◈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you are meant to be in places you never imagined.

Once upon a time forgotten, there was a poor village girl named (first name) (last name). She shook and trembled as the cold wind effortlessly pushed pass her thin cloak. Even though her legs were exhausted due to the long hike she pressed forward, determined to make it to the castle. 

Oh, how she could not wait to escape from the rain. Relief was flooded throughout her body as the palace came into view. Alas! The very thing that will bring forth wealth and fortune to her family. (First name)'s mother has been planning and waiting several years for this, she could only imagine how proud she must be. The scenery surrounding (first name) became a blur as she began sprinting in the direction of the castle. If she could really pull this off all the rainy weather she endured would be worth it.

Coming to a complete stop at the hefty castle gates, (your name) put on the best pained expression she could muster. (Your name) allowed phony tears to fill her eyes as they glanced towards the soggy ground, and a large frown was etched onto her features to complete the look. She extended her hand and knocked on the gates. The sound echoed in her mind, much like the continuous rain. She forced herself to control her heartbeat and breathing when a curious guard opened the gate.

"Who are you and what is your reason for being here?" His voice was the very thing you would expect from a guard, authoritative and blunt. (Your name) inwardly scowled at the guard, she never liked them, the king and queen that is. The guards always seemed to do all the work for the starving townsfolk as the queen and king feasted upon the finest of foods. Disgusting really.

(First name) pushed the hatred from her eyes and looked upward. "I am one of the princesses that was required to present herself for the prince." The guard scowled.

"You are no princess, look at you!" He gestured to her tattered clothes and dirty face. (First name) allowed her fake tears to flow down her chin.

"I am a princess, I truly am!" She declared, wiping away some of her mock teardrops, "it's just, as we were traveling here our royal carriage was raided! Everything was stolen, our gold and precious stones, our horses, they even stolen my new silk dress that was made specifically for this occasion, everything." Throughout her lie (first name) allowed her voice to waver and crack, adding to the whole story. 

The guard hid frown, it was a terrible thing to happen to the young girl. "Of course," he nodded. Oh, how cute, the idiot really fell for the deceivers fable, "come with me and I will have you speak with the queen." 

"Thank you very much." The young tricksters voice was feeble, much like the minds she was manipulating. The guard made room for the (hair color) haired beauty to make her way into the château. The guard missed (first names) grin when he closed the gate.

"Right this way miss..." He questioned, staring into your eyes.

"(First name) (last name) sir." The guard simply nodded before sauntering down the hall. (First name) put on her calm facade as she followed the guard through the countless corridors. She was in a panic, even though she had everything figured out. She honestly did not believe she would make it this far, whenever her mother ran through the plan she always expected the guards to see right through her, 

"Queen Rae." The guard motioned for (first name) to continue walking by him. She decided that now would be a great time to remove her hood so she could allow the royal figures to see her. She noticed the prince, Randy Cunningham, was obviously interested in her. If she could, she would have laughed, "this girl claims that she is a princess, but as she was traveling, her carriage was raided."

"Is that so?" The queen mused, and turned to her son, "what do you think of her?" She questioned in a hushed voice.

"She is beautiful," Randy muttered back, "what is your name?" He called out to (first name).

"I am (first name) (last name)." She curtsied, allowing her silky hair to tumble forth. Her mother spent most of their family's money so they could make (first names) hair shine like silk. She stood back up and watched as the three spoke in hushed voices. This went on for quite a while before the king called his many servants into the room. (First name) made eye contact with one that has very similar looks as her, it was her sister.

"Get this girl a room, as well as some satin pajamas, we only expect the best for her!" He clapped, and the servants departed. Randy walked down from his throne and extended his elbow towards you.

"While the servants are preparing your stay, I will show you around the palace." He smiled, showing of a charming grin.

"Why thank you." (First name) feigned kindness ash she looped her arm around Randy's, "if it is fine with you I would like to see the garden last." She smiled as they began walking through the castle.

"How do you know we have a place garden?" Randy teased.

"Every castle has to have a garden, or else I won't consider it a castle." Her (eye color) eyes shone with false joy as she giggled, this was too easy. So, for the next while (first name) and Randy just walked around the palace, teasing each other and having a laugh, she hated to admit she actually enjoyed it. 

When the time came (first name) left to her bedroom for the night, and peeked inside. "Oh my..." her voice became breathless as she saw the many downy mattresses that were stacked on top of one another. 

"Miss (first name)," The said girl turns when her name was called, and she became increasingly happy when her sister was there, "here is your sleepwear." She handed (first name) the smooth garb.

"Why thank you." She smiled, but let it quickly fade into a frown, "tell me everything." She bluntly stated as she began to undress.

"As I was spying on the king and queen I heard them mention putting a pea under your bed. Of course I was curious, never before have I heard of such a thing, so I decided to turn to the library," she caught her breath, and you turned to her with interest as you slipped the silky material over your half nude body, "apparently any princess will be able to feel the pea no matter how many mattresses are on top of it."

"So that means I have to pretend I felt it." The con artists finished her sisters thought.

"Exactly, but it is supposed to be rather painful, so I suggest you act painfully dramatic and complain about how much it hurt."

"Fine." (First name) breathed out the word, which made it airy, "thank you for your help sister, I greatly appreciate it, but please, do tell me what time you will be awakening me." 

"You will be waking up right when the sun rises."

"Of course, thank you."

"Why exactly do you require to know that."

"I just had an idea that will help this entire setup be more convincing."

"Okay, I trust that you can do this." She bowed before leaving the room. Once her sister left, (first name) looked up at the treacherous climb she was required to abide. Before going to the bed, she reached in the pocket of her old apron and pulled out black chalk, she was planning to run it under her eyes to feign dark circles. Grinning, she placed them between her teeth and placed her hand on the ladder that rest by the bed, and she began climbing. 

The next day she entered the palace dining room (first name) lumbered in with and exhausted but bewildered expression. Randy was quick to notice the fact she kept yawning and dozing off. "How did you sleep (your name)?" He asked, biting into his eggs.

The girl looked fairly stressed as she ran her hand through her hair "I slept terribly." She almost began to cry, because she truly did sleep so badly. It felt like a knife has been placed under her bed. When she looked to find what was doing that all she found was...

"A pea!" The king and queen grinned at each other before plucking the found object from (first names). She was not expecting this at all, she was no princess!

"This is great!" Randy cheered and wrapped his arms around (first name), "we are to be wed as soon as possible!" You know what, she can get used to it.


	6. ☕︎Tam Tim Blam☕︎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy breaks his arm so he is frustrated he can't go trick-or-treating.

☠︎So, today is October 3rd, and that means two things! First of all, it is the beginning of October, so to celebrate I will be posting Halloween themed one-shots for the rest of the month, and second, the new show by the creators of Phineas and Ferb, Milo Murphys Law, is coming out today! As you can tell, this is going to be a pretty awesome month, so sit back, get yourself a ninja mask, and get into a good one-shot!☠︎

"Hi Cummingham!" You slammed the door to his messy room open. Your arm was waving wildly as you greeted him. 

"Don't call me that." Randy was blushing at the nickname you gave him, but you could see the small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips. You giggled and entered the room, looks like he thought it would be funny to ruin your work from the last time you cleaned his room. You decided that you were not really that lazy that day, and you climbed up the ladder to Randy's bed to sit by him.

"How's your arm doing?" you questioned, poking his band after arm. Randy told you he just fell down the stairs, but you don't believe that is the case. The only way you can get the same killer wound as Randy would probably from battling something.

"It's doing better, but I'm just sad I can't go trick-or-treating." Randy pouted, lowering his head. You frowned at this and crossed your arms.

"Don't worry, now that I am here you will have a super duper fun time! I just can't believe Howard did not come!" You sneered at this. You and Howard never really got along that well, you personally believed he saw you as a threat to his and Randy's friendship, even though you weren't.

"It's fine (your name)," you could tell this made Randy a bit mad too, but he decided to take the high road, "he has been looking forward to this forever." You smiled at this, Randy's heart has been always in the right place.

"Well, even so, Howard is going to regret not being here, look at what I have!" Randy became excited when you pulled out a simple black shopping bag. What could possibly be in there? Randy usually is a big fan of surprises, especially ones like this. He watched as you pulled out a few things that really lighted up his day: three new movies that haven't even came out yet, some packs of gum, earphones, and last but not least, a box of Tim Tams.

"Oh my ninja...," Randy grabbed the box of Tim Tams and held it up to his face. Randy has really been wanting to try them for a while, and now it was finally happening, "you got Tam Tims?"

"Just for you!" You smiled your signature bright smile. Randy has noticed people for many great reasons, but your smile surely outshone them all. Your smile was the type of smile you could only find on children during Christmas. It could cheer up anyone who walked by, and in fact, that smile actually paved your way into popularity with not only other students, but with the teachers as well.

"Thanks (first name)," Randy grinned before looking back down at the DVDs, "how did you get these anyway, they have not even come out yet."

"Oh, you know," you innocently giggled, "I just bent some acquaintances to my will so they could get it for you." Randy's expression changed to a 'what the juice' look. You may have had a great smile, but you defiantly did not have the best moral standards. Randy grinned again, even so, you did all of this for him! You were the coolest!

"Can you help me off my bed? We got a new television and I want to watch the movies on it." You just nodded and got to work. You pulled the movies and Tam Tims down first, then you helped Randy awkwardly wobble down his bed.

"Randy." You flashed him a smile as he stepped off the ladder.

"Yes?" Randy looked at you.

"Before we watch the movies can you put on some pants at least, I am a lady after all." You chuckled and poked his nose, after doing so you gathered all your items and moved them to Randy's downstairs living room. 

When Randy came down his cheeks were still red at your comment, he honestly had no idea all he was wearing was his McFist Brad boxers! As he was stepping down the stairs, he became increasingly frustrated, why did you make him feel this way? Well, he knew why, it's just his feelings of you were stronger than from when he liked Theresa! It was all just so overwhelming.

"Are you okay Randy, you look like you just killed a puppy." Randy was about to reply, but quieted down when he saw that you already prepared the coffee table with snacks, and two steaming cups of hot cocoa.

"How did you set it all up so quickly?" Randy plopped down by you on the couch. Reaching down, he pulled a blanket from the floor on covered the both of you guys with it.

"I already set it up before I entered your room." You shrugged, snuggling into the blanket. You were always so ahead of things, Randy honestly would not be surprised if you changed small things in Randy's life to give him a bad or good day.

"How the juice are you so amazing?" You just shrugged again at his question before grinning at him, "anyway, what movie do you want to watch?" Randy looked at the selection of movies, and flinched when he realized they were all scary movies. Even though he fought monsters just about every day it did not mean he could handle scary stuff.

"Oh! How about Psycho?" You pulled up the DVD, a devilish grin on your face. Randy, wanting to look cool, decided to go along with it.

"Uh, sure?" You lifted an eyebrow at Randy, his agreement sounded more like a question.

"Okay!" You cheered, and stood up to put the DVD in. When you finished you were quick to return to your spot by him on the couch, "anyway, while we're watching the movie wanna do that Tam Tim Blam?"

"Tam Tim Blam?" Randy questioned you.

"You bite off the end of the Tam Tims and drink up the hot cocoa." Randy, wanting to try it, did as you said, but he frowned when its soggy remains fell in the hot cocoa. You laughed at this, "you're supposed to slurp it up, you know?"

"Oh, I see." Randy tried it once again, and you cheered when he did it successfully, "that was actually hard thanks to my broken arm." You nodded.

"Don't worry I'm sure it will get better!" You kissed his cast, and Randy blushed at your action. Curse you and your gosh dang cuteness!


	7. ⁜Halloween Party⁜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To much partying leads to bad things.

⇄sorry for not posting on time! I've been re plotting Norisville Detectives and I was so focused I accidentally pushed all other things to the back of my mind! I only remembered today.⇄

—reader is gender neutral—

"This is so honking Bruce!" Randy cheered before participating in his secret handshake with his best friend, Howard Weinerman. They could already hear the loud music through your large set of front double doors.

"I know right! Our first official Halloween party as high schoolers, and we got invited by the most popular person in our grade!" Howard agreed as they finished up their handshake. 

"So...who's going to ring it?" Randy put on an innocent smile.

Howard sighed, "do you really still like (your name)? When are you going to get the guts to tell them?" Randy just shrugged.

"Okay, how about we do it at the same time?" Howard rolled his eyes at his friend's idea, but decided to go with it anyway.

"Whatever, let's get going chowderhead," two boys turned to the door and rung the doorbell. Your mom was the first one to open the door. She was dressed in a red and black polka dot dress, complete with a black belt, wings, a black headband that had antennas, and black high heel boots. She was dressed as a ladybug.

"Uh...hi," Randy nervously waved, "I'm Randy Cunningham, and this–" Howard cut him off.

"I am Howard Weinerman, the brucest guy in the world." Howard flexed, showing off the fact he had literally no muscle whatsoever.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys!" Your mother waved at the pair, glee evident on her face, "(your name) has told me so much about you guys! Come on in and enjoy the party!" She opened the door a bit wider and motioned for the two boys to enter. Giddily glancing at each other, the teens complied to her request. 

The music was pretty loud, even when it was muffled by the door, but when they passed in the rhythmic beat was ear splitting. Even so, it was rather difficult to hear the lyrics and the beat of the song over all the hollering of the other party goers. After much deciphering Randy was able to identify the song as Judas by Lady Gaga.

The party area was full of Randy's and Howard's peers and even a few of the older high schoolers. That in itself was rather extraordinary, the students at Norisville high often kept social interactions within their grade. "You guys made it to my party!" Randy and Howard turned around and smiled when they saw you. You were charging towards them with a chocolate cookie resting in your hands. Howard gave Randy a suggestive look, which made Randy blush, before sauntering away. 

"Uh, yeah!" Randy turned his attention away from Howard and nervously grinned at you.

"What exactly are you?" You motioned to Randy's skinny jeans and black tank top. You stuffed the rest of the cookie in your mouth.

"What? You don't know who I am? He is from a game I play all the time." Randy crossed his arms.

"Uhh...Zen from Mystic Messenger?" You voiced the only video game character you could think of.

"What? No!" It began to click a bit.

"Oh! You that one guy from that one game...uh...Grave Smasher!"

Randy could not help but smile "Grave Puncher," Randy corrected with a lopsided grin, "(what/who) are you?"

"I'm (a) (insert costume/cosplay)!" You showed off your costume with a grin.

"That's Bruce." Randy chuckled at your enthusiasm. You always became so excited when Halloween came around, you enjoyed making and wearing the costumes.

"Are you liking the party so far?" You had to yell to be heard above all the noise.

"I can't really say, we just got here!" Randy hollered back.

"That sucks man! You just missed us play truth or dare," you pointed towards the direction the game occurred, "It was so legit, Bill had to give Phineas a lap dance!" You laughed at the memory.

"Really? I missed all of the Bruce stuff!" Randy cried.

"You really did!" You agreed, "anyway, it's super loud in here, let's go outside!" Randy nodded and began following as you lead him outside. 

Randy could not help but feel awe because of the state of your backyard, it was rather obvious your family worked hard to take care of it. A dark red bridge ran over a pool that was designed to take on the appearance of a pond, and small lights were hidden within the falling leaves of the trees which made the yard take on a fantasy like feel. The two of you trotted along a stone path after stepping off of the bridge, you were taking him to a white gazebo.

"In case you are wondering why we are the only people out here, it is because people can only come to the backyard if they are invited." You beamed at Randy's awestruck face. 

"This is so honking bruce!" Randy touched the lights that were embedded in the wood.

"Those lights are cool, huh," you admired the crescent mood design, "they change color too." 

Randy's head whipped in your direction, "show me!" Excitement laced the purple haired boy's tone. You chuckled before pressing a touch screen that was, much the light, in the walls of the gazebo. You slid a few things up and down before typing in a passcode, and everything became a light purple, including the lights in the trees, "woah..." Randy looked around your yard. 

"Come on," Randy altered the direction he was facing to look at you, "let's sit down!" You took your spot on one of the benches that rested beneath the pavilion. Randy followed and sat across from you.

"This is the fanciest place I've ever been in." Randy was still flabbergasted about everything, never before has he seen a yard so beautiful.

"Yeah...you having fun so far?" You scratched your chin.

"Heck ya!" Randy shouted, but became confused when you began to slink towards Randy, much like a wolf would do to its fallen prey.

"I know something that could be more fun than this party," Your voice has taken on a seductive tone, "let's have fun together." You muttered the last part in his ear before straddling the lanky boys lap. 

Randy's face was so red, both from the heat of the moment and the fact that you were actually doing this. You were always a bold person, but this was ridiculous. Not that Randy really minded. 

You pushed your body away from Randy's, and only then the purple haired teen could see the thousand emotions swimming in your (eye color) eyes. They were all so familiar, emotions that someone felt on a regular basis, but there were also emotions Randy just could not place. These emotions seemed to carry a deeper meaning, one that no one else would be capable of experiencing except for the holder of said feelings. Even though Randy was unable to decipher them, they made his heart accelerate.

Randy's hands danced up the sides of your torso before tangling in your soft (hair color) locks of hair. Your forehead rested against Randy's, and he could smell the lingering scent of the cookie you ate earlier. "What fun things are we planning on doing?" Randy's voice came out as a whisper, his voice seemed to be pushed down by the growing heat enveloped his figure.

"I don't know," your lips drew closer to Randy's, "show me what you got..." and you two were off, lips running against lips as teeth brushed against each other. 

Randy felt your fingernails dig into his neck and remembering about his own hands, he began to draw circles on your back. His kisses started odd sloppy, gaining more slobber than pleasure, but he eventually straightened out. Wanting more, Randy pushed his tongue past the blockade that was your lips. You took Randy's tongue between your teeth and teasingly pulled at it, pulling a moan from Randy's mouth.

Your guys breathing came out as moist puffs of air that felt warm against the cold of night. It seemed as if your hands had no idea where to go, one moment they would be on On someone's chest, then they would switch positions and be helplessly tangled in someone's hair and so on. 

You pulled back from Randy, hoping it would calm the electricity that built up in your nerves. Sadly, that did not work out due to the state you saw Randy was in. He looked so submissive, with his droopy lustful eyes, flushed cheeks, and swollen lips. You grinned and licked your dry lips. 

"You are really good with your lips," you cooed, "lucky for you there are other places then my lips you can do with that.


	8. ♰Haunted houses♰

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why you don't take kids to haunted houses.

—featuring child Randy—

"I wanna go to that house!" Randy Cunningham, the child you were babysitting, cried before dragging you in the direction of a White House. 

"Okay, okay!" You shouted, quickening your pace to prevent yourself from tripping, "just please slow down!" Randy's stride decreased to a speed walk, which was manageable for you because one of your steps was three of his. 

The kid could be a handful but you sure loved babysitting him, so when his mother asked you to take care of him during Halloween you were pretty hyped. Not only did you get to spend time with the little rascal, you also got to go trick-or-treating! Trick-or-treating was something you were mournful to grow out of, but it had to happen someday, even if you hated it.

You guys made it to the home and you smiled as Randy eagerly rang the doorbell, it reminded you of when you went trick-or-treating at his age. The two of you impatiently waited  
For the door to open, but when it did it was not what you were expecting. It just creaked open and allowed them to see the darkness of the home. "Enter the haunted house if you dare," and Erie voice croaked from the house, "but be warned, once you enter, you may never escape."

"That's awesome!" You cheered and gripped Randy's hand, "do you wanna go into the haunted house?"

"I...uh." Randy seemed a little unsettled, but you did not seem to notice.

"Come on, I need a brave hero to protect me from the monsters," You cooed, squeezing his hand a bit harder. Randy gulped before nodding his head. You beamed at him before letting his hand slip from your grip patting his head, "I knew I could count on you my knight in shining armor!" The nickname made Randy blush.

"L-lets just get going!" Randy gripped Your hand and the two of you entered the house. Randy felt his heart quicken when the door shut behind you guys and the same mysterious voice told you guys to follow the patch of glow sticks. You grabbed a few of the glow sticks that rested on the floor and lifted it up to your face, which made shadows cover the majority of your features.

"Look Randy, I'm a ghost! Ooo!" Randy thought the display of yours was rather cute, but it still did not get rid of the disturbing feeling he felt. 

As you guys walked farther down the glow stick trail ominous music that was playing from a hidden stereo became louder and louder. It only fed the flames of the young boys fright. 

"Welcome!" A person dressed as a clown jumped out from behind a wall and the two of you guys yelped at the sudden surprise. His hand tightened around your wrist until it was seemingly unbearable. You began to tug him away from the clown, Randy followed, remembering that you had a fear of those jokers. The clown followed you guys until you made it to the next room.

"Okay, that was pretty startling..." you chuckled, unable to think of anything else to say. The two of you guys continued throughout the house, being startled by spooky ghosts and ghouls until you finally made it to the last room.

"We just have to walk through?" Randy questioned as you guys cautiously stared down the darkened room.

"It seems rather suspicious..." you frowned. Halfway through the house you began regretting forcing Randy into this, if it was making you uncomfortable who knew what he felt, "come on, let's go." You guys began walking through the room together. When you guys were a quarter of the way there you guys began begging chased by a guy with a chainsaw, that was actually freaking real!

By the time you made it out Randy was sobbing and you were yelling bad curse words at the house, "like really! Who uses actual honking chainsaws for something like this? You could have freaking g slipped and chopped someones head off," you flipped off the house owner, who was sending you a sorry look, "to wonk with you, you mother-juicer!" You shrieked at him before picking Randy up.

"That was so scary!" He cried into your shoulder.

"Hey...hey," you ran a hand through his purple hair, "it's okay your safe now that we're away from that terrible place!"

"(First name)," Randy hiccuped before looking at you with tear filled eyes, "can you give me a kiss?" You blushed a bit at the sudden question.

"Okay," you placed him back on the friend and kneeled down to his level, "do you want me to kiss that snotty little cheek of yours?" You teasingly wiped his tear stained face. When he nodded in response you placed a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back with a grin, "is your boo boo all better?"

"Yeah...," Randy scratched at his skeleton outfit before extending his arms again, "can we go home?" 

"Yeah," you picked him up again, "lets go."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Randy lets out all his feelings inside of the janitors closet.

"Here's some leftover glue from that hole we made in the girls locker room"- Randy Cunningham, Evil Spirit Week.

"Let me see!" Howard angrily whispered before attempting to push his friend out of the way.

"No," Randy scowled at his biffer before turning back to the sloppy peephole the two made. It had not been an easy task, especially considering they only had a pair of rusted scissors for the job, but they were successful in making the small intrusion, "the girls are coming in from volleyball!"

Howard, suddenly becoming desperate to see what was going on in there, shoved Randy away and looked through the gap. Randy was shocked by the sudden attack and staggered backwards until he eventually fell. The purple haired teen became angry when he heard laughter.

"Stop laughing!" He growled at his so called partner in crime, but quickly stopped when he noticed it wasn't from Howard.

"That must have hurt!" Randy turned towards the unknown source and was surprised when he saw you. You were (first name) (last name), a girl widely known in the school for having absolutely no boundaries, being a pervert, and hitting on just about everyone. Of course, let's also not forget the fact that a sense of overwhelming lust engulfed Randy when you were anywhere near him. Randy had no idea if you were there just for the volleyball game that just occurred, but even if you were, it meant trouble.

Randy was cut from his analysis of you when you snorted, "stop laughing!" The teen blushed before quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Oh...look who it is, the shoob," Howard just stared at you, "did you come to check out the volleyball girls, everyone knows you swing both ways."

"No," you reached for your pocket, "I came to catch dirty little boys doing dirty little things." You pulled out your old generation McFist industries' phone before snapping a photo of Howard peeping on the girls, it included Randy as he awkwardly stood on the sidelines.

Howard and Randy froze in shock, "give me the phone," Howard barked, he knew that he would be the one being blamed, while because of Randy's position he would be considered the friend that felt uncomfortable with the situation. Randy and Howard began inching towards you.

"You'll have to catch me first!" You turned and began dashing away from them.

"Howard, first I want you to patch up the hole with the glue in my backpack, then you go the long way to cut her off!" Randy began to chase after you, leaving Howard to try to identify which long way he was required to go.

"There is more than one long way!" Howard called to his friend, but he did not seem to hear.

It was a rather beautiful hunt in your opinion, it was also defiantly the most difficult. There were times Randy was so close to catching you that you could feel the air that brushed against your flesh when he attempted to grab your arm. Of course, there were also a few times when you tricked the boy by hiding in lockers. You should have known entering the janitors closet would be a bad idea.

"Oh! I honking got you!" Randy celebrated. He closed the door as he entered the supply closet. With a triumphant smirk, Randy began to lumber towards you.

"Stay away!" Your cockiness drained and you began to feel nervous. You have never been in this situation before and you could feel yourself panicking, you usually got away! You backed up until your back hit the wall, knocking down various brooms and mops.

"Give me the phone," Randy extended his hand, waiting for you to place the electronic in his palm. You remembered how the grave puncher character often said "revealing fear shows weakness," and you straightened up. Flashing Randy a grin, you pulled your phone out and pretended to bring it towards his hand, but halfway there you pulled it back and stuffed it into your bra.

"To get the prize you have to earn it," you crossed your arms over your chest, your grin only widened when you saw his face become a deep red.

"Okay," your grin left and was replaced with a shocked frown. All to suddenly Randy was leaning down, and his lips were on yours. After reading so much fanfiction you expected it to be something...something that was not this. You expected something that started out sweet then faded into smut, not such a lewd beginning.   
You may have acted like you did the do with just about every guy in school you've never actually done it, and all the simulation was so overwhelming! Randy's hand, that was tangled in your hair, trailed down to your skirt, "Do you know how honking hard it is to control myself around you when you wear this?" He lifted the skirt a tad, allowing him so see and massage the smooth skin underneath, "it took all of why willpower to prevent myself from taking you right then, but no one is around now...so how about you let me see how you look without the skirt."

**Author's Note:**

> ɪ ᴀᴍ ᴊᴜᴤᴛ ᴀ ᴤᴍᴀʟʟ ɢɪʀʟ ɪɴ ᴀ ʙɪɢ ᴡᴏʀʟᴅ ʟᴏᴏᴋɪɴɢ ᴈᴏʀ ᴤᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ- ᴍᴀʀʏɪʟɪɴ ᴍᴏɴʀᴏᴇ


End file.
